Unforgetable Memories
by Yuukisatoru
Summary: A girl named Nagase Yuki was rescued by Tsukiyomi Ikuto by some men.After the day she was saved,she discovers that she has three eggs on her bed that be appears as shugo chara....
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock rang. I just woke up from my sleep and dashed into the bathroom,getting ready for school. After that I took a slice of bread and started running in the name is Nagase Yuki.I'm in 4th grade this semester.I started living by myself after my parents died and my twin brother dissapeared.

I managed to arrive at school before the school bell rang."Mo,You're late again,Yuki-chan!" Yui just name are Sakura Yui and Hoshina 've been best friends since we're in middle school."Gomen ne,minna,I overslept again,hehe" I said while cheekily smiled at my friends."You better not be late next time, you are,You're gonna be in big trouble," Kukai groaned. He's Kukai 's one of my best friends 's also the head prefect of the school.

"I know that,but.." I stopped."But what" he asked again."Never mind,the class is already ya after school," I said,while going back to my learning session has started until 12.00 that the school bell rang and the studentsare getting ready to go home.

After school I decided to stop at the grocery store to buy some ingredients for I was on my wa there,I saw a girl being bothered by some guys.I tried to stop them by shouting,"Hey!!What do you think you're doing??!!!",The girl managed to escape and she ran away for her life."See what you did?You make her run away..."one of them said."Hey,you're pretty cute too,would you mind to replace her?"the other guy said with a grin on his face.I'm beginning to feel something bad was going to happen and I tried to run but one of them was holding my arm to free myself from him but failed.

"Let me go!!" I screamed."No way,you're just too cute,"one of them started to unbutton my shirt .I feel hopeless,even to free myself from them,i'm just too weak."Yamete!Yamete!" I screamed. After that,a blue-haired guy stared at the guys."What are You staring at??!!" one of the guys said."You guys are very rude to bother a girl in the street."he said with his cold emotion."What did you say??!!" the other guy said in started to forget about me and started to beat him up .I started to button my shirt and watched they're done beating him,the leader said"Let's go somewhere 's no fun around here anymore."and then they left.I ran to the blue-hairded guy and asked,"Daishobu deska??!!" "Nandemonai,"he answered."You better go else they'll come back"he added."Hai..." I I started to walk,my body feels a bit light and suddenly all of my surroundings went pitch black.I only can hear him shouting,"Hoi,Daishobu?!!".I can feel him carrying me .He carried me till we reached to a nearby that,he placed me on a bench and waited for me to wake up.

**A few minutes later...**

I opened my eyes and I saw that blue hairded guy again."Oww...my head hurts..."I groaned.I suddenly remembered what had happened and said,"Domo,arigato gozaimasu!!"."It's not really a big deal,don't worry about it..."he answered."Ano,watashi wa Nagase Yuki desu,"I introduced myself."You can call me Ikuto,Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"I forgot to buy the groceries!!" I screamed in panic."What?" he asked."Well,to tell you the truth is...I live alone.." I sighed."Wait here," he said,then go somewhere a while,he came back."Here" he said,giving me instant noodles."Arigato.."I said."So,you live alone?"He asked."Yeah,after my parents died and my twin brother dissapeared.."I explained."Where did he dissapeared to?" he asked again."I don't really know...I only remembered the day he was taken...by some guys.."I said.

**(Flashback)**

That night was a dark and snowy -san was holding my hand while running in the were chased by the Easter 't really know why they were chasing ran into an alley and Nii-san found a little hiding pushed me in there and said,"Yuki,whatever happens,don't come out from here,understand?And please take care of this thing..Don't lose it..ok?"After that he gave me a strange looking lock."Nii-san,what's this?"I asked."There's no much time left,I'll explain it to you later,"he answered."Just keep quiet there,okay?"he added.

After that,a black vehicle came into the alley and two men came out from it."Where's the humpty lock?" one of the men asked while the other was beating him."Shiranai.."that's all was heard from Nii-san's mouth."I'll ask you again kid,where's the darn lock??!!"the man asked -san repeated his answer."Is this lock very important??"I said in my thoughts.I was shocked by the sound of the other man gaving Nii-san a hard punch and Nii-san collapsed.

I was just staying there,just watch my own brother being beated by them.I can't do anything for him.I just then,anoter man came out from the guy looks like the leader."Where's the lock?" he asked one of the men."The lock isn't with the boy,sir." The man leader looked at the helpless collapsed boy and said,"Take him to the Easter can work for Easter to find the embryo." and then,they carried Nii-san and put him into the that they sped away,leaving me and the lock behind.


End file.
